extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoron
Thoron is User:Kingdonfin's friend Agori MOC. Thoron is a Agori with powers he has yet to discover fully! =History= The Lost Secrets Capture Thoron and Faine, his best friend, were racing through the desert on their Cendox V2s. The duo were attacked by Baranus V7, Skrall and a Skopio XV-2. Thoron's Cendox V2 was destroyed in this battle. Faine used his powers of making objects disappear on a force blaster in preparation for the future. The duo were caught by the Galtrix, a Glatorian of a ancient mutated tribe. He sold the Agori to Tuma but before Tuma could turn them into slaves Faine used his power to make the force Blaster reappear. The two got out and the Thoron used his power of invisibility to turn the two invisible. They bumped into a Skrall and were forced to fight. They won and overcame their fear of fighting a Skrall. They got in their vehicles and were approached by Tuma. Deserts of Death Universe In the Deserts of Death Alternate Timeline, Thoron was chosen, by a Toa of Light, to guard Makuta Karabak's cell. He obeyed this order until Karabak evolved and became too powerful for the mental barrier of the prison to sustain. He then fled and tried to seek shelter. He used this time to build his own settlement as he felt there would one day be others trapped with him. He did this until he came across an army of unled Rahkshi as they began fighting each other. Seeing an oportunity in the conflict, he united them into his own army and tamed them as his own. However, a Vorox, that had been influenced by Makuta Rotam's Kraata Virus attacked him, causing his to become badly injured as a result. Thoron tried to journey to the surface world for medical assistance only to find himself below Roxtus in underground drainage pipes. He soon came across a series of tunnels that connected to both Tethys and Tuma's Tower. Some time later, following the Order of Tollubo sneaking into the city, Tollubo arrived to confront Makuta Rotam in his throne room. As the Makuta attempted to spill a vat of Shadow Leeches and Kraata onto him and the other Agori, Thoron opened a trap door beneath them, saving them all. He then told them to run down the tunnel until they found Atakus. However, he had anticipated Atakus betraying them. Thoron then returned underground to his army, where he stayed until his Rahkshi came across Tollubo, Eselox, Kran, Kirbold, and Lothorna in Karabak's Lab. He then told them to come with him to his base where he would discuss the fates of the Matoran of Tethys with them. However, on the way back, the group was ambushed by a Skrall and, after a brief skirmish, Thoron was able to shoot a Thornax at the Attacker, making him step back and lose his leg to the wheels of the Thronatus, while the vehicle was in motion. Thoron then looted the body by: cutting off the head, stripping the Skrall of his armor, carved out his heart and put it in a satchel, then threw a handful of his blood to the North, South, East, and West. Upon examining his lootings, Thoron revealed he had found a Black Stone, several Thornax Fruits, a Dagger, and a Water Canteen. Tollubo studied the black stone to reveal that it was a Toa Stone. Stats Personality An Agori from no Tribe but still can be hired. Thoron is very strong for an Agori. People call him half Glatorian and half Agori. He is the same age as Faine. Powers and Weapons Kingdonfin will ask his friend what weapons Thoron has! Trivia Thoron's image was made by User:Matoro1 in the Thoron Contest. Category:Agori Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:2009 Category:2010